It Happened One Night Josh and Andy
by Isabelle1212
Summary: This is a story about Josh and Andy starting where the show left off in episode one season three "It Happened One Night." Now updated and hopefully better.


**I wrote this story because I LOVE Josh and Andy. I revised it a little to make it more realistic because one of my friends said it was too cliché. I hope you like it and I plan on writing more Josh and Andy stories, maybe even this one from Andy's' perspective.**

Josh's POV:

She asked me for a hug with a cute smirk on her face, I could never say no to that face, not that I wanted to anyway. Then she wrapped her hands around me it just felt right. I instinctually tightened my hands around her waist as her head sunk into the crease of my neck. This felt so good and within seconds I could feel blood rushing lower, making my pants suddenly tight, how badly I wanted her. She lifted her head so her eyes met mine, I looked into her eyes and as if they were talking to me knew she wanted to continue. She pushed me lightly towards the bed and guided me to sit down. There she was in front of me and I could only look up at her and be grateful. She wanted this too now and I knew she trusted me.

She started to remove her sweater, and I continued, my heart started to race as she threw that, along with her keys to the floor. She started to remove her shoes and pushed me onto my back. I shifted my position so I was now lying with my head at the top of the bed. She climbed on top of me and kissed me slowly at first. She tugged at the bottom of my shirt and lifted it over my head, I didn't resist. I knew this was it, the moment I had been dreaming about basically since I met her. She started laying kisses on my collar bone as her hands rubbed over my bare chest. I wished that I could see her chest, unclothed. After a while she took off her tights and I rubbed my hands along her smooth legs. Our mouths both became hostile as Andy began to rub her hips against mine. She had done this before but never the less my pants were getting tighter and tighter. I was getting frustrated by all the clothes that separated us and grabbed the bottom of her dress, pulling it over her head. She was now only in her lacy black bra and panties.

She quickly sat up and at first I was nervous that I had messed everything up, but then she reached her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra. As it fell to the ground I saw her boobs right in front of my face. I just stared. Hidden under baggy clothes most of the time, they were quite and one of my favorite things to look at. I rubbed my thumb against her nipples as they hardened and she let out a throaty moan. I'd never heard her make a sound so sexy. I began to kneed her breasts in my hands and tease her nipples between my fingers as my lips ferociously attacked her mouth. She moaned again as my mouth went to her neck and I sucked on her tender skin. Now Andy was grinding her hips into mine with such power I felt like my pants were about to explode. As if she was reading my mind she brought her hands, to the button of my pants. She slowly unbuttoned it and flashed me her classic Andy smile. As she unzipped my pants her hand brushed over my member and it got even more aroused. She slid my pants off slowly and soon I was only in my boxers. How often I fantasized about her on top of me and doing unmentionable things to that body of hers. Many mornings I would wake up needing to change the sheets on my bed thanks to her.

I was a little unsure now, I had never gone even close to this far with someone but I wanted to please her. I wasn't sure how to continue so I we just kept groping each other for a while. I could see that Andy was getting impatient, she took my hands in hers and slowly places them on the top of her panties, I slowly pulled them down and she kicked them off. She flashed me another smile, this time more nervous then exited and pulled down my boxers revealing my dick pointing straight up toward the sky. She seemed pleased that I was already so aroused and she began to lightly stroke it. I reached for my pants on the floor and searched my pockets. I got out the condom and slipped it on. I remembered what she told me at the prom, that she was still a virgin. In a way I was happy, I didn't like the thought of her being like this with anyone else, also it made me feel less clumsy. I didn't know what I was doing, but I knew I had to make sure not to hurt her.

I turned on my side taking her with me so that I was now on top, "Are you ready?" I asked making sure she wouldn't regret this decision. She nodded and as I positioned myself at her entrance. I slid in just slightly so I could feel how tight she was around my tip. "Tell me if I hurt you." I said. "For us to continue I think that there has to be a little pain involved." she shot back. I just want you to enjoy this too." I retorted. "I don't think I'll enjoy it as much as you but trust me, I want to do this." She said confidently. "How exactly do you want me to do this?" I was looking for instructions because I was completely lost. "Go slow, I'll be fine." Andy answered. On the outside her voice was filled with her cocky attitude and confidence, but layered under it I could hear fear and that broke my heart. Finally I pushed further into her, as slow as I could, although I longed for more friction. I hit a kind of wall and gently pushed through.

I felt something tear, I was no longer a virgin and neither was she. She let out a soft yelp and tears started to form in her eyes as she lay beneath me. I brushed the tears away as she let out a weak, "Just wait a sec,". I felt really bad but I knew that this is what she wanted for real. "Okay, I'm ready." She said. I started to kiss her gently and as slow as I could I pulled out and then pushed back in a couple times. The tears in her eyes were starting to dry but her face was still scrunched in discomfort. After a while I saw her face relax and she started moaning and making the most erotic sounds. I found that I was moaning too, I felt the friction between us and she was so tight. "Ok, faster." she said, now she was bucking her hips up to mine. That turned me on even more as I pumped my length in and out of her. I was close to coming but tried to control myself, I wanted her to come first. I could tell she was pretty close because she started murmuring and moaning my name. "Josh, oh fuck, Josh." She also was getting more verbal, "Oh that feels so good, fuck me, fuck me right there. Faster Josh…Don't stop…Almost there…Almost…" then she began to squeal and squeak and started shaking under me. Watching her squirm and come set me off. My stomach tightened and my breathing got heavy as I frantically pushed my hips into her. It felt like an explosion and I shook just slightly from the sensation as I whispered her name, breathless. "Andy"

It was so much better then when I did it myself. She leaned up and kissed me sweetly but there was now a fire and passion behind it that wasn't fully there before. I pulled out and we both rolled on our sides to face each other, "Are you ok?" I asked, still slightly breathless. "Yeah. And you look like you had fun, you haven't stopped smiling." Andy said with a giggle. "What time is it?" I asked, reality slowly washing over me. "Um, 2:30." Andy said glancing over at the clock on her dresser, "You should probably go, if you're late your parents might suspect something." Yeah you're right, want to go to the fair with me tomorrow?" I asked, I didn't want to leave her but I knew I had to be home before three. "Sure." Andy said as I quickly gave her a peck on the lips before climbing back out the window. I walked out to my car and after getting in sat there for a moment taking in what had just happened. I was finally a man and Andy and I had finally had sex, and it was great. I drove all the way home with a smile plastered on my face.


End file.
